Halloween Adventure
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Kat returns in a new adventure. Po, Tigress, and Mario get invited to attend a Halloween party with Kat and her friends. It is all fun and games till Kat has to protect her friends from a crazy scientist. Will Kat succeed or will this scientist uncover he
1. A New Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

A Halloween Adventure

Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins

_ A long time ago a young girl named Kat Summers disappeared one summer night during a horrible rainstorm. Then days later she comes back with a few bruises but other than that is fine. No one knows what truly happened to her and still rumors spread. Some say she was kidnapped by some crazed hermit, others say she ran away, and the rumors get more outlandish._

_ Kat's true story is more magical and more unexplainable but here is the truth. She was transported to another dimension by a mystical amulet. To a world where pandas and tigers were friends, walked on two legs, and did Kung Fu. Along the way she made new friends and a powerful enemy. An evil demon named LaDemone wanted the amulet back and hunted Kat for it._

_ Her friends rushed to rescue her but it was by making the ultimate sacrifice that gave Kat her true power. She could have used the amulet to go home instead she destroyed it and there by killing the demon that helped create it. At first she thought she was forever trapped in that dimension but soon became the sole possessor of the amulet's power. By only wanting to use the amulet for good Kat could now travel to dimensions freely. _

_ She promised her friends she would return and visit. Kat went home and told her friend Jane or true tale. Now many months have passed and the air of October has arrived. Halloween will be coming and on O'Hallows Eve is when some people believe the dead can walk the Earth and evil demons come out to play. Soon Kat and her new friends will embark on a new adventure and hear if Kat can once again survive another adventure._

"Hey Jane wait up," Kat called from the street. It was a brisk October morning and the town was preparing for their annual Halloween party. The fall leaves flew in the breeze and Kat was growing excited. James, Jane and her would be performing for the big Halloween party.

"Sorry Kat I have to get this stuff over to our house to decorate it for Halloween," Jane said excitedly. Halloween in some places was a small matter but here in Basehor, Kansas it was one of the biggest holidays ever. People would be decorating their houses, and business turning into haunted house. The woods by the park would soon be transformed into a haunted trail full of ghosts and monsters. Kat couldn't wait either she loved Halloween by far. But not as much as Jane did, that girl when it came to Halloween she was a fanatic.

Jane usually wore skirts and high heels instead her outfit was a long sleeved black skull shirt that was off the shoulder on one side. Wore light blue jeans and flat tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail on top of her head and she wore skeleton earrings. Now Jane and James house was much more decorated than any other house on the block.

On the windows were cobwebs filled with faked black widow spiders. Jane put them up for James was afraid of spiders. Even seeing a plastic one made him scream. On the roof stood a wooden witch that was on a broomstick waiting to take flight. A Jack-o-Lantern was sitting by the steps. On the trees in the front yard were skeletons hanging by ropes around their necks. Graves with fake markings were on the left side of the yard. Black bats hung from the railing by the front door. And Jane was only getting started, much to her brother's dismay.

Now James loved Halloween too but he was excited about performing for the big Halloween party. With Jane Halloween was all year round and Halloween was the one day he fit in. "Hey Kat can you help me put this coffin over here by the graves?" Jane asked.

"Sure," Kat said as they picked up the coffin and placed in near the graves.

"Now where did I put that vampire at?" Jane asked looking around.

"Hey sis, lose something?" James asked carrying a pale stuffed vampire man in his arms.

"Yeah thanks bro," Jane said and took the vampire from her brother and placed it in the coffin.

"Hey James, you excited for the big party where we play Halloween music?" Kat asked.

"You bet Kat it will be fun," James said. Just then a blue pickup truck with some guys pulled into the driveway. "See you girls later have fun with your skeletons," James said waving. He got in the truck and disappeared.

"That is odd James always helps us decorate the house," Kat said frowning.

"Well what do you expect shug? He feels left out," Jane said.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"Ever since your disappearance James knows you weren't telling the truth I mean come on my brother is not an idiot. And he knows you told me and he feels left out," Jane explained.

"I didn't mean to make him feel that way. I just thought he bought my story and we could move on. But you didn't believe it so I told you but I am afraid James will think I am crazy," Kat said frowning. She didn't want to keep secrets from James for he was like her big brother. Maybe she should tell him the truth.

"Oh trust me shug, he already thinks you are crazy hence why all three of us our friends. If you want to tell him then go ahead I know my brother can handle it," Jane assured her smiling.

"Maybe," Kat said.

"So, what do you have planned today?" Jane asked.

"Well I promised to meet Po and Tigress today," Kat said. Jane dropped a grave she was holding and looked directly at Kat.

"I am going with you," she said.

"Wait what?" Kat said questionably.

"I am going with you," Jane repeated.

"Jane, I don't know I never took anyone with me before," Kat said getting worried.

"You promised," Jane reminded her. Kat promised one day she would take Jane to meet her friends in the other dimension.

"Okay but we have to go somewhere that way no one will see us leave," Kat said.

"Duh, let's go," Jane said and led Kat towards the park. They began walking down the street and Kat accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me," Kat said. A man stared back at her with wide eyes. He was tall and skinny with a round belly. His hair was a tangled curly blonde mess with blue eyes and he wore glasses that made his eyes bigger. On his face was a stubble around his chin. Had pale white skin and wore a white buttoned up t-shirt with a dark hoodie. A muddy pair of jeans and mud covered tennis shoes.

"It is you, the one I have been looking for," he said in an excited tone. He stared right at Kat with the biggest smile ever imagined.

"Uh who are you?" Jane asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh forgive me girls my name is Dr. Howard Boacum, Ph. D in the unknown but I specialize in the extraterrestrials," said the man shaking both girls hands.

"Okay but what did you mean I am the one you have been looking for?" Kat asked.

"You are Kat Summers right, the girl who mysteriously disappeared and then days later returned and no one knew where you went?" Dr. Boacum asked.

"Uh yes how did you know about that?" Kat asked.

"In the newspapers I believe my dear lady you were abducted by aliens," he said. Jane held back in a laugh but with much difficulty.

"So, you think what that little green men from Mars abducted me?" Kat asked thinking this Dr. Boacum guy was kind of close. She wasn't abducted but she did go somewhere that was out of this world.

"Yes, if I could just ask you a few questions it would greatly help my research," he said. Just then a foul odor entered the girls' nostrils.

"What is that smell?" Jane asked scrunching up her nose.

"It smells like garlic," Kat said doing the same.

"It is garlic actually I call it my vampire protection," Dr. Boacum said revealing a garlic bulb that was made into a necklace. The girls gave each other an odd look.

"Um I am actually busy right now so I will just um go, come on Jane," Kat said cautiously as she slowly walked away from Dr. Boacum.

"Wait whenever you have time here is my card and be careful you never know what is listening," he said handing Kat a card in a hushed voice.

"Right nice meeting you sir," Kat said and walked away with Jane.

"Man that guy had one screw loose," Jane said laughing.

"Never mind him do you see any one coming?" Kat asked once they reached the park. They went to the woods since it was a more deserted area.

"Nope the coast is clear," Jane said looking around.

"Okay hold my hand," Kat said and closed her eyes. She pictured the Valley of Peace and soon a purple light came out of her hands forming a portal.

"This is so cool," Jane said grinning. Kat grinned too and the two girls walked into the portal.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and special thanks to PS61521 for giving me ideas for this chapter. Please review.


	2. Accidental Invite

Chapter 2: Accidental Invite

"Get ready to feel the thunder Tigress!" Po said with a challenging grin.

"Oh dream on panda," Tigress said smiling back. The two bowed and faced off against each other. Tigress lunged at Po and hit him in the jaw. Po spun and threw Tigress to the ground. She kicked him off and knocked him into the ground. Then she pounced on him to the ground and pinned him, smirking as she watched him squirm. "Give up dumpling," she purred.

"No way you cheated," Po said trying to break free. He couldn't believe his girlfriend got the drop on him again. You think after the 20th time she did it he would learn how to block.

"Well since you are stuck," Tigress said and began kissing his neck and slowly working her way up to his cheek. Po's frustration died for how could he stay made at Tigress when she was being so lovable. Simple he couldn't. Her lips soon touched his and he kissed her back. He smiled up at her and she gave him a pour.

"Okay Kitten you win again, but next time I will win," Po said firmly but smiled.

"We shall see," Tigress purred kissing him again. "Now why don't we go meditate under the Peach Tree, maybe teach me that Inner Peace again," Tigress suggested.

"Okay let's go," Po said as he got to his feet. Just then the air stiffened and a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere. "What is going on?" Po asked over the wind.

"Look" Tigress replied. Near the Jade Palace was a purple light that was forming a portal. Out of the portal came two figures. Tigress looked closer at one of the figures and a huge smile came on her face. "Kat is back," she exclaimed and ran on all fours to greet her friend.

"Kat, hey guys Kat is back," Po called from the palace and ran after Tigress to greet Kat.

"Whoa what a ride," Jane said shaking her head. "That was cool and you do this every time you visit?" she asked.

"Well yeah," Kat said. Just then a huge tiger came running at them and Jane was a bit nervous. The tiger was female with golden eyes and wore a red vest. She was taller than James and looked at Kat with a huge smile.

"It is so good to see you again Kat, we missed you all so much," the tiger said and scooped up Kat in a bear hug.

"Hey Tigress I missed you too," Kat said hugging the tiger back.

"Kat it is great to see you," a male panda with jade eyes said. He like Tigress scooped Kat up in a massive bear hug.

"Po, I missed you too," Kat said smiling. She was put down and that was when the two Kung Fu Warriors noticed Jane.

"I see you brought a guest with you Kat, who might this be?" Tigress asked smiling gently.

"This is my friend Jane, Jane this is Tigress, leader of the Furious Five and Po the Dragon Warrior," Kat said introducing her to them.

"Please to meet you," Jane said smiling.

"It is an honor to meet you Jane," Tigress said bowing to her.

"Yeah any friend of Kat's is a friend of ours," Po said bowing to her as well. Just then a white bird with a straw hat came along with a yellow monkey, a green snake, and a fox, with a bug on the fox's head.

"Kat, you are back again," the fox said hugging the girl.

"Hey Mario, great to see you, hello Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis it is great to see you all too. Allow me to introduce to you all to my friend Jane. Jane this is Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Mario," Kat said smiling.

"Hello Jane," Mario said grinning.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Viper said gently.

"Hello," Monkey said waving at her.

"Hi," Mantis said.

"Nice to meet you Jane," Crane said nervously.

"Nice to meet you all too," Jane said smiling. When Jane looked at Viper she pulled Kat to the side and softly whispered, "I thought you were scared of snakes?"

"I am but Viper is cool so I am not scared of her," Kat said.

"Does she know you are afraid of snakes?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but she also knows I don't fear her," Kat replied.

"Okay just checking," Jane said.

"So, Kat how long can you and your friend stay?" Mario asked.

"Just for an hour or two, I have to be back before it gets dark or mom will think I disappeared again," Kat said.

"That is understandable," Tigress said softly placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Po asked Kat.

"Well I wanted to show Jane here the village she really wanted to meet you guys," Kat explained.

"Well naturally we are awesome but don't worry Jane we are all just regular people," Po said smiling at her.

"Okay lead the way," Jane said grinning. She read Kat's amazing adventures in her journal and now she was actually in the Valley of Peace talking to Po and Tigress along with the others. It was like a dream come true. While they were walking down to the village Jane pulled out a small skeleton doll.

"Mind me asking what that is?" asked Viper.

"Oh it is just Tinkerbell," Jane said smiling.

"Why do you have a skeleton with you?" Tigress asked cautiously. Kat blushed slightly as Jane's smile increased.

"Oh Kat can I tell them please," she said.

"Okay go ahead," Kat said.

_ A young Kat at least nine years of age was walking down the elementary hallways. In one of her hands was a medium sized skeleton and in the other a smaller skeleton. Today was Jane and James's birthday and she knew they liked skeletons. It was before school so all she had to do was place the skeletons on Jane and James's desk. "Hey what you got there Kat?" asked two older girls. Kat never knew how people she never met before knew her name it was odd and creeped her out in some ways. These girls were in a grade higher than her that was all she knew about them. _

_ "Are those skeletons?" asked the other girl._

_ "Yes," Kat said._

_ "Are they real?" asked the first girl. Now Kat was about to say no silly they are too small to be real. But Jane showed up and overheard the conversation._

_ "Yeah they are real she killed Tinkerbell," Jane said grinning. _

_ "And her brother Fireball," Kat added. They two girls went deathly pale and one began to cry and they ran away from Kat and Jane. Kat and Jane shook their heads and Kat gave Jane her present._

_ "Cool you got me a skeleton and it is Tinkerbell I love it thanks Kat!" Jane said as she bear hugged Kat._

_ "Glad you like it," Kat said grinning._

_ "Glad she likes what Kat?" asked James walking up to them. _

_ "My birthday present," Jane said holding Tinkerbell._

_ "Here James I got you one too his I think it is a he well his name is Fireball," Kat said giving James the bigger skeleton. James looked at Kat like she given him a baby doll._

_ "You got me a doll uh thanks Kat I normally don't do," James said but was cut off by a death glare from Jane._

_ "You normally don't do what James?" Kat asked fearing he hated his present._

_ "Don't normally do normal dolls and this is abnormal it is awesome I love it," James said smiling at her. Kat smiled back and all three of them headed to class._

"Wow cool story," Mantis said grinning.

"I can't believe those girls thought these skeletons were real," giggled Monkey.

"I don't know they could have been someone once," Crane said calmly.

"Well I usually keep Tinkerbell here in my room but since Halloween is coming up I thought I would show her off," Jane said.

"What is Halloween?" Po asked. Jane stopped dead in her tracks and began to talk about her favorite subject, Halloween.

"It is a holiday that happens every 31st of October. Kids dress in costumes and go door to door trick or treating. It is when they knock on people's houses and they give them candy. There is also a big Halloween party where Kat, James my twin and I will be in our band playing monster music it will be a blast," Jane said excitedly.

"Wow awesome can we come Kat please pretty please?" Po asked his eyes getting big.

"Um sure," Kat said not knowing what else to say once they were back home she was going to have a little talk with Jane. But first Po and the others wanted to give Jane a grand tour of the Valley.

Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


End file.
